El secreto de la reina- Fanfic -Sailor moon -Milenio de plata
by Gaby Vaneara
Summary: Serenity, única descendiente viva de Selene, está desesperada. Su médico le revela una perturbadora noticia que la sumerge en el dolor y terror. Un poderoso pergamino le hará cambiar el destino de una poderosa estrella. La joven soberana no se imagina lo que su apresurada decisión causará al orden del universo...
1. Chapter 1

¡Buen día a todos mis lectores! En esta oportunidad, haré una pequeña historia dedicada a mi manga favorito. La obra más famosa de la gran Naoko Takeuchi: "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon".

Espero que lo disfruten tanto leyéndolo, como yo escribiéndolo.

 **El secreto de la reina.**

 **Capítulo 1: Origen.**

En los lejanos pasillos del palacio, una joven doncella de cabellos plateados iba de un lado a otro. Nerviosa, ansiosa y horrorizada por lo que se le pasó por la mente la noche anterior.

Era una locura, una blasfema contra las leyes de Dios… Pero, por otro lado, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Se dirigió hacia el balcón. El único sitio de la Luna en donde se podía apreciar el planeta Tierra y las millones de estrellas que lo rodean. Aquel lugar le permitía relajarse y ayudaba a su intranquila mente recobrar el juicio.

-No tengo otra opción… -Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja. Dirigió su vista hacia las simples casas de los habitantes de la Luna.

Luego de inhalar profundamente el aire artificial de afuera, volvió a entrar al palacio y se dirigió a su recámara. Cerró las puertas y ventanas con llave. Se hincó a los pies de su cama de dos plazas, sin importarle su vestido de seda color níveo.

De las entrañas de su cama sacó una pequeña caja de madera, la cual contenía su mayor secreto.

Pese a que visitó hace más de un mes al médico real, seguía sin creer en su tajante diagnóstico. Ella era infértil. La última en el linaje real, la única descendiente viva de la titán Selene, la recién coronada reina de la dinastía de plata.

Serenity era consciente de las expectativas que generaba su reinado. Desde que se hizo público el grave accidente que sufrieron sus padres en la Tierra, los Lunares estaban desesperados al pensar que los años de paz y tranquilidad llegaban a su fin.

Todos creían que se desataría una sangrienta guerra entre las familias aristócratas que pretendían ser los soberanos de "la perla plateada". Afortunadamente, la princesa Serenity I no había acompañado a sus padres en aquel trágico viaje. Subió al poder dos años después, en su cumpleaños número 18.

-Infértil… -Susurró, mientras sacaba de su caja el diagnóstico del médico. –No… no puede ser. –Llevó sus manos hacia sus ojos color plata.

Sabía perfectamente que el diagnóstico era correcto. La larga dinastía de los descendientes de Selene acabaría con ella. Miles de años de reinado finalizarían con su último suspiro en este mundo, dando lugar a la caótica lucha entre Lunares para ser la próxima dinastía. Sólo con imaginarlo, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Muchos pensarían que es apresurado pensar en su muerte. Los descendientes de Selene dejaban de envejecer en su cumpleaños número 23 y podían vivir hasta tres mil años. Esto gracias a su sangre divina, claro está. Serenity apenas tenía veintiuno. Pero, aun así, a la joven reina le aterraba la idea de dejar a la Luna sin herederos. Ya no podía dormir, imaginando su preciado planeta en llamas por la codicia que despertaba su trono en los corazones de las personas del reino.

Sacó una segunda caja desde el interior de su cama. En ella había un pergamino tan antiguo que Serenity pensaba que fue escrito mucho antes de que la vida llegara al sistema solar.

Dentro de él, habían instrucciones de cómo crear un portal hacia las entrañas del lugar más sagrado del universo: El caldero galáctico. El sitio donde nacen y se regeneran todas las estrellas del cosmos.

-¿Qué tanto daño causaría? –Se preguntó. –Sólo iré allí y sacaré una de las millones de estrellas. No creo que sea tan grave. Además, la colocaría dentro de mi vientre por nueve meses. Absorbería parte de mi esencia. Sería una auténtica descendiente de Selene. Nacería con el símbolo de protección de la titán en su frente… Nadie sabría, ni sospecharía de su origen.

La joven reina sacó una pluma y un frasco de tinta. Comenzó a dibujar en la pared, plasmando lo mejor posible el portal que contenía el pergamino. Estaba decidida. La Luna tendría una princesa. Hija de Serenity I y de nadie más. No le importaba lo antinatural que era, la blasfema que implicaba que una persona pisara el lugar más sagrado del mundo. No le importaba las leyes de Dios. Ella sería madre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Caldero.**

Apenas acabó de dibujar el portal, la expectación de la reina se fue desvaneciendo. No ocurrió nada.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamó mientras golpeaba el falso portal con ira. -¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? –Las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar sus mejillas níveas. Aquel portal era su única esperanza. Representaba el fin de todos sus problemas… Era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

Su destino era ser la última reina con sangre de Selene. Su destino era no ser madre. Su destino era saber que, por su culpa, el reino de la Luna sufriría un baño de sangre.

Se sentía miserable, impotente e inútil. Tendría que aguantar esas miradas de incomodidad y preocupación por parte de su reino. Las mismas que el anciano médico le dedicó mientras le entregaba el sobre con aquel lapidario diagnóstico. No, no lo podría aguantar.

De pronto, las runas del portal comenzaron a emitir un suave brillo color purpura. Serenity se alejó rápidamente de él, sin darle crédito a sus ojos. Era real ¡Ese portal funcionaba!

A medida que todo el portal emitía un brillo más intenso, el palacio completo comenzó a temblar.

La reina, casi en trance, se acercó a la pared iluminada con todos los colores del universo. Era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida.

Dos brazos salieron desde las runas más grandes del portal y, antes de que la joven reina pudiera reaccionar, la tomaron de su vestido y la arrastraron hacia el interior. Trató de zafarse desesperadamente, pero cada esfuerzo fue inútil.

Aquellos brazos la tenían agarrada con fuerza y la arrastraban del mismo modo que un agujero negro tragaba un planeta enano.

A penas fue engullida, el movimiento telúrico acabó y el dibujo del portal se desvaneció. El silencio se apoderó del palacio.

 **…**

Una risita dulce y traviesa hizo reaccionar a Serenity. Se sentía aturdida y desorientada, como cuando se tiene una horrible pesadilla. Pero, en vez de despertar en su cuarto, se encontraba en un lugar iluminado por millones de estrellas resplandecientes.

Se levantó tan rápido que una jaqueca taladró su ya confundida cabeza. Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar. El suelo y los pilares estaban hechos de un mármol tan blanco, que brillaban casi tanto como las estrellas.

-Lo hice… -Balbuceo, incrédula. –Estoy en el caldero primordial. –Continuó, mientras miraba las millones de estrellas que, lentamente, se movían hacia todas direcciones.

Comenzó a caminar sin una dirección en particular, maravillándose por las estrellas de su alrededor. Todas eran muy bellas, pero sólo debía sacar una. Sólo una de ellas sería su pequeña y amada princesa.

-Todas están impaciente. –Dijo una suave voz femenina. –Algunas llevan siglos acá, regenerándose tras sus violentas muertes pasadas. Otras, no han salido fuera de acá desde la creación del universo.

-¿Quién eres? –Le preguntó la reina, asustada. Buscando el origen de la voz.

-Yo soy la guardiana de este lugar. Cuido de las estrellas, escojo el lugar y la época de su nacimiento… Y si es que realmente deben nacer.

Aquella mujer tenía el cabello blanco, largo y liso. Su rostro era de una edad incalculable. Podía representar diez años, como cien. Sus ojos eran rojos e inexpresivos. De estatura baja. Tal vez unos cincuenta centímetros.

Llevaba un vestido del mismo tono que su cabello, el cual era ajustado al comienzo y englobado desde la mitad inferior. En sus manos llevaba un báculo que brillaba tanto como ella.

Poderosa. Fue la primera palabra que pensó Serenity al verla. Poderosa, invencible y… Muy solitaria.

-Un gusto volver a verte, Serenity. Te vez muy saludable y hermosa. Como lo han sido todas las descendientes de Selene. ¿No crees que es curioso que todas las descendientes sean mujeres?

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Cómo sé eso? –Rio a carcajadas. -Yo lo sé todo sobre cada estrella que entra o sale de acá. –Respondió instantáneamente. -¿Quieres un té o algo? Uf… eres la primera persona física que viene a este lugar. A veces me siento muy sola. Las estrellas no hablan mucho y debo hacer millones de cosas… Sabías que una vez…

-No. –Dijo rápidamente. No quería perder el tiempo haciendo vida social en el lugar más sagrado del universo. -No quiero ser descortés, -se apresuró en decir, al ver el rostro triste de la guardiana. -pero sólo vengo a buscar una estrella…

-Eres infértil. –La resplandeciente mujer se cruzó de brazos. -Quieres ser mamá y pretendes argumentarme con que, si no eres madre, se desatará una guerra en tu reino. Pero en verdad eso no te importa. Te da igual lo que ocurra con tu reino.

-¿Cómo…?

-Sólo hay una estrella que no posee un destino definido. –Le volvió a interrumpir. –La única que podría permitir que saliera del caldero. Es la más hermosa y brillante que jamás se ha creado. –Se encogió de hombros. –Pero te advierto, joven reina, que su salida al universo me obligará a liberar a la estrella más oscura y maligna que se ha forjado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Las estrellas nacen con un orden respectivo. Ésto para evitar un desequilibrio en el universo. –La miró de pies a cabeza. –Nada de lo que sucede allá es casualidad, Serenity. Si te entrego esa estrella, será la más hermosa y poderosa mujer que vaya a conocer tu mundo. Pero la hermosura trae consigo la envidia. El poder trae guerras. La luz trae la oscuridad.

La reina tragó saliva.

-Abrirás la caja de pandora, Serenity. Aquella estrella tendrá momentos de grandes alegría en aquel universo. Pero también de intenso dolor. Será responsable de la vida de muchos, pero de la muerte de otros.

-No si la mantengo alejada de todo peligro. –Dijo al fin la reina. Su tono era firme y seguro. –Todo ese sufrimiento del que hablas, sólo ocurriría se la otra estrella se le acerca, ¿o me equivoco?

-Sus destinos se cruzarán, es imposible que…

-¡Yo soy la reina más poderosa del sistema solar! –Rugió. –Si me dices que aquella estrella es la única que puede ser mi hija, correré el riesgo. No será difícil. Sólo debo reforzar la seguridad, colocar sailors en lugares estratégicos y cortar relaciones con otros planetas. No llegué tan lejos para dejar a mi reino sin una heredera.

La guardiana del caldero comenzó a jugar con su báculo.

-Tú no escuchas. –Se lamentó.-Es eso o realmente no te importa tu reino, como dije antes. Sólo quieres ser madre.

-Claro que me interesan, por eso…

-Te dije que será poderosa. Te dije que el poder causa guerras. Te dije que será hermosa. Te dije que la hermosura trae envidia… Ella será pura luz, y la luz atrae a la oscuridad. Si te llevas a esa estrella pura y resplandeciente, debo liberar a la peor de todas. –Respiró hondo. –Por favor, por tu reino, no lo hagas…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Embarazo.**

-Tú me arrastraste. –Le dijo secamente la reina lunar. –Si me ibas a decir todo esto, ¿por qué tomaste mi vestido y me trajiste acá? ¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel! ¿Cómo sé que no es un truco o una prueba a mi valor?

-Yo sólo cumplo ordenes… -Suspiró la guardiana, mirando hacia el infinito cielo resplandeciente. –Mi deber era traerte. Hacer que tú, la reina más influyente en el sistema solar, decidas el rumbo de la historia del universo desde ahora. Dime, quieres ser madre a como dé lugar o quieres que la paz siga existiendo en tu mundo.

La reina quedó pensativa. Debía tener cuidado con cómo se expresa. A fin de cuentas, estaba demasiado lejos de sus dominios. Tomó aire y, ya calmada, prosiguió.

-¿Estás segura que…?

-El baño de sangre que ocurriría cuando mueras por vejes y sin descendencia, no sería nada en comparación de milenios de sangre por la liberación de las estrellas del orden y del caos. Si joven reina. Estoy segura de ello. Ahora dime. ¿Quieres ser madre a costa del fin de, no sólo tu reino, sino el fin de todo lo que existe?

Serenity observó sus manos. Temblaban tanto como una gelatina en medio de un terremoto terrestre. Ella llegó allí para evitar un futuro baño de sangre en el reino. Sin embargo, ya no estaba tan segura de que aquel haya sido el real motivo.

La guardiana del caldero prácticamente sentenció un apocalipsis si ella insistía con ser madre. Pero, pese a ello, ella no quería salir de ese lugar sin una pequeña estrella en su interior.

-Cielos… Debo ser la reina más egoísta del universo. –Murmuró, esbozando una dulce sonrisa. –Llévame al lugar en dónde se encuentra aquella estrella.

-Ya que comprendes los riesgos…

-Los minimizaré. La pequeña no se alejará ni un centímetro de mi vista sin que yo lo sepa.

La guardiana del caldero rodó sus ojos. Una muestra de lo agotada que la tenía Serenity y su testarudez.

-Sígueme.

Caminaron por cerca de diez minutos. Un tiempo eterno para Serenity pero que, sin embargo, aprovechó para observar la perfección del lugar. Las estrellas cada vez se volvían menos, dejando ver un espacio vacío de color gris. El largo pacillo de mármol finalizó, dejando a la reina al borde de un gran precipicio.

-El final de todo. –Dijo la guardiana. –El real caldero primordial

La reina miró debajo del precipicio. En efecto, a unos metros por debajo se encontraba una especie de olla imposiblemente colosal dorada. En el interior había una tormenta que hacía temblar cada hueso de Serenity.

-¿Segura? –Le volvió a preguntar la guardiana.

La joven de ojos plateados miró fijamente a la diminuta mujer.

-Como jamás lo he estado en mi vida.

La guardiana estiró su cetro, cerró sus ojos escarlatas y del interior del caldero, salieron dos pequeños cristales. Uno negro como el manto nocturno de la noche. El otro… El otro simplemente era hermoso. Cristalino como el agua, pero que emitía una luz que contenía todos los colores del universo.

El cristal negro salió eyectado del lugar. Mientras que el cristalino, se acercó hacia la reina.

Serenity lo tomó entre sus manos y éste desapareció.

-Ahora está en tu interior. –Dijo sombríamente la guardiana. –El cristal de plata… Tu bebé. –La mujer de vestido englobado miró a la reina mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba. Sólo… Sólo disfrútala mientras puedas, joven reina.

-¿Guardiana? –Preguntó la reina boquiabierta.

-Me mezclaré con el caldero para que seamos uno solo. Trataré de contener el desequilibrio lo más que pueda… Al menos… Eso te dará un embarazo tranquilo…

Todo alrededor se comenzó a desintegrar. Antes que una columna de mármol le cayera encima, Serenity despertó en su habitación.

Se encontraba en el frío suelo, sudando como nunca lo había hecho. Se levantó, temiendo que todo hubiese sido sólo un sueño extraño.

Miró hacia la pared en donde había dibujado el portal. Su dibujo no estaba. Pero, en su lugar, había una frase que hizo recorrer una corriente por toda su columna vertebral:

NO HAY LUZ SIN OSCURIDAD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Las guardianas.**

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde aquél día en que quedó embarazada (de la manera más rara jamás concebida). Meses en que, Serenity, se dedicó a remodelar su cuarto para la espera del nuevo bebé.

Mandó a pintar todo la habitación de color blanco invierno. Serenity amaba ese color. Le recordaba las joyas que solía ocupar su madre. La difunda reina Serenidad.

La actual reina lunar quería que su bebé nunca olvidara su ascendencia. Su poderoso linaje de mujeres heroicas y justas; las únicas con sangre de la titán Selene. Es por ello que mandó a plasmar, en los techos del palacio, toda la historia de la Luna. Cada acto valioso realizado por las reinas y sus esposos se podían ya observar con apenas alzar la vista un poco.

Para el bebé, la reina mandó a comprar una cuna color celeste. La cual estaba adornada con las más hermosas piedras que existían en el reino lunar. Estaba tan emocionada por su embarazo que, cuando cumplió tres meses, no dudó en darle la noticia a su reino, a la Tierra y a todos los habitantes del universo.

Aún con toda la felicidad que sentía, no podía dejar de pensar en la advertencia de la guardiana del caldero. Claro, era difícil olvidar algo que veía todas las mañanas al despertar.

A pesar de que trató de borrar cientos de veces la frase dejada por la pequeña mujer, estas palabras siempre volvía a aparecer en la muralla. Angustiando y enloqueciendo cada vez más a la joven reina.

Pero, para su suerte, Serenity recibió un extravagante obsequio desde la Tierra. Un gigantesco espejo de oro sólido, el cual parecía esculpido por las más hábiles manos del planeta azul.

Junto al espejo, venía una nota que decía: "Para que observes cada día el crecimiento del o de la futura heredera. De: Los reyes Tristán y Scarlett de la Tierra y su hijo, el príncipe Endymion. Para: Reina Serenity I de la luna."

Serenity no tardó ni un segundo en colocar el regalo de los terrestres en la pared que contenía la sentencia de la guardiana del caldero. Ahora podía estar en paz. Ya no sería esa horrible frase lo primero que vería cada mañana, sino que el crecimiento de su pequeño vientre.

-¡Reina! –Gritó una pequeña niña rubia que adornaba su cabello con una cinta roja. - ¿Cuánto queda para que nazca el bebé?

-Wau… Pero que gigantesco espejo. –Dijo otra niña. Una de cabello negro azabache.

Serenity no aguantó la carcajada.

-Venus, apenas tengo cuatro meses, y los bebés nacen a los nueve.

-Rayos… Queda mucho –La niña de lazo rojo se cruzó de brazos. –Yo ya la quiero proteger.

Serenity adoraba a esa niña. Venus era la única sobreviviente de la realeza del segundo planeta del sistema solar. Sus padres habían sido asesinados tras un golpe de estado fallido. Si no hubiese sido por un guardia del palacio, que decidió traerla a la Luna, la niña también hubiese perecido. La reina la aceptó sin siquiera dudarlo. Algo le decía que esa niña era especial. Mucho más de lo que podría ser una mera princesa.

-Y el espejo, Mars, fue regalo de los terrestres. –Dijo la reina con una amplia sonrisa.

Mars llegó a la Luna de una manera más peculiar. Resulta que ella se escapó de su planeta natal, junto a sus guardianas Phobos y Daimos. Aunque Serenity tenía mucha curiosidad, Mars jamás le contó el por qué abandonó su planeta.

-Niñas, ¿dónde están las demás?

-Pues…

-¡Yo sé! La gran líder de las guardianas del bebé lunar, lo sabe siempre todo. –Gritó Venus, interrumpiendo a Mars. –Jupiter está en el simulador de vida silvestre y Mercury está estudiando. –Sonrió.

-Tú te auto-elegiste. –Murmuró Mars.

-Porque tengo más antigüedad.

-¡Pero si tienes seis años! Al igual que todas.

-Pero yo llegué, antes que todas, a la Luna.

-¡Por un mes nada más! Agrr… Bien, como sea. De todas formas, ser una líder es aburrido.

Serenity adoraba a esas niñas. Solo al imaginar a su bebé y a esas cuatro guardianas jugando por los vastos prados artificiales de la Luna, la llenaba de dulzura.

Awww Hasta el momento el plan de Serenity va de maravilla :3 Pero, ¿cuánto durará?

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes 3 me alegra mucho saber que disfrutan mi historia :D La verdad, no estaba tan segura de comenzar a escribir por acá, pero me siento muy a gusto de poder compartir mi versión retorcida de Sailor moon jajajajajaja

Otra vez, mil gracias por leerme y esperarme. Sé que no publico muy seguido, pero les prometo que terminaré esta historia. Así que no teman.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! les traigo el... Penúltimo capítulo :o A la reina se le comienza a salir de control. Espero que lo disfruten :) y espero leer sus comentarios ;)

 **Capítulo 5: Nacimiento.**

La reina Serenity presentaba sus primeras contracciones. Los médicos y enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, mientras que las teorías sobre el padre de la futura soberana y del porqué la reina mantuvo la privacidad durante el embarazo se expandían por toda la Vía Láctea.

Las cuatro niñas guardianas, deseosas de conocer a su protegida, no dejaban de fantasear sobre cómo sería. ¿Qué tan bella sería? ¿Sería reconocida por ser una reina justa o prospera? ¿Tal vez por ambas razones? ¿Sería piadosa y querida por todos, como su madre? ¿O severa y respetada con recelo, tal como su abuela?

-¡Se tardan mucho! –Exclamó una ansiosa Venus. – ¿Estará todo bien?

-Pero si apenas han pasado dos horas desde que comenzó el trabajo de parto. –Le calmó Mercury. –Y generalmente, los lunares tardan de tres a cuatro horas.

-Rayos… -Murmuró la auto-declarada líder de las sailors guardianas, jugando con los pliegues de su faldita color naranjo.

-Ánimo. –La consoló Mars. –Si ya hemos esperado nueve meses, ¿qué son sólo dos horas?

-Mars tiene razón. –Prosiguió Jupiter. – Ya verás como pasa volando el tiempo.

A penas terminó esas palabras, el llanto de un bebé se comenzó a oír desde el cuarto de la reina.

Las cuatro niñas se levantaron al mismo tiempo del suelo y, con una expresión llena de alegría, corrieron a conocer a la pequeña.

Los médicos dejaron la habitación, con sus rostros iluminados por la felicidad. Tal como se vio en los exámenes, la heredera era mujer. Una bella niña de cabellos dorados, de ojos azules como el zafiro y con un aura tan hermosa que simplemente era imposible no maravillarse.

La reina era la más feliz de todos. Decidió ponerle a la niña Serenity. No con el fin de que ambas tuvieran el mismo nombre, sino porque aquella criatura transmitía eso, serenidad.

La joven reina, al ver que quedó sola con su hija, sacó de la mesa de noche de su cuarto un extraño cristal. Ese resplandeciente objeto salió de su vientre una semana antes de dar a luz. Sabía muy bien que era. Era el cristal de plata, el alma de su pequeña princesa que había visto en el caldero madre brillar.

Rápidamente sacó la imagen del caldero de su mente. Recordar su viaje a aquel lugar, siempre le hacía sentir escalofrío.

Las cuatro niñas ingresaron al cuarto. La reina dejó el cristal de plata en su mesita de noche y les presentó, a las guardianas, a la recién nacida princesa Serenity.

-¡Es hermosa! –Gritó Venus.

-Venus, -le señaló Mars –La asustarás con esos gritos.

Fuera de eso, la pequeña princesa lunar sonrió. Mostrando una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol.

-Al parecer le agradaste. –Dijo la reina.

Un guardia del palacio entró a toda prisa.

-Mi reina, hay alguien que pide ver a la… -No alcanzó a finalizar, cuando una mujer pelinegra entró a la habitación.

La mujer tenía la piel tan blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos eran como los de las serpientes. Tenía un cabello negro y ondulado. Era alta y llevaba un vestido de muy buen gusto. Serenity veía en aquella mujer una elegancia digna de una reina, pero también podía ver… Aunque se negara a aceptarlo, veía oscuridad.

-Joven reina. –Dijo la mujer pelinegra, con una voz casi de ultratumba. –Esperaba su invitación para conocer a la futura heredera. –Miró a la niña tal como un cazador ve a su presa.

\- ¡Tú no eres bienvenida acá! –Le gritó Venus.

Serenity dejó a su hija en la cuna y miró con cautela a la visita. Alejó suavemente a las niñas. Sabía que debía ser cautelosa con sus palabras.

\- Si es paz lo que buscas, eres bienvenida. Mas si deseas el mal, me temo que no puedes seguir en mi reino. –Dijo con una sorprendente calma.

-Joven reina. El mal, el odio, el rencor y todo lo relacionado con la oscuridad son necesarios. –Respondió la mujer. - Debe aceptar la oscuridad para que exista la luz. Acéptame, a mí y a la oscuridad. Así todo irá mejor.

Serenity tomó aire mientras miraba de reojo a su bebé.

-Me temo que no puedo permitirle seguir en mi reino…

-Neherenia. –Continuó la mujer, con una sonrisa diabólica. –Bien, pero sería muy descortés de mi parte no obsequiarle nada a tan hermosa niña, ¿no?

La reina tomó el cristal de plata rápidamente y apuntó hacia Neherenia, lanzándole un haz de luz tan resplandeciente que casi la deja ciega.

Neherenia aulló de dolor, mientras era arrastrada hacia el espejo dorado, obsequiado por los reyes de la Tierra.

-Muy pronto este reino será destruido… -Dijo, mientras un manto oscuro cubría a la recién nacida. – ¡Y esta bella princesa morirá sin haber realizado la sucesión! –Gritó. – ¡Está es mi maldición!

La princesa comenzó a llorar, revelando el símbolo lunar en la frente. El manto oscuro entró dentro de su cuerpo. Neherenia sonrió a la reina mientras era sellada dentro del espejo.

Las guardianas se miraron con asombro y miedo. Serenity no estaba mucho mejor.

-Niñas… -Logro decir. Trató de mantener la calma y sonreír. –No se preocupen. Todo está bien. Esa mujer no volverá jamás.

-Pero… -Balbuceó Mars. –La maldi…

-Eso no pasará. Somos el reino más poderoso del sistema solar. ¿Realmente creen que podrá ser destruido? –Suspiró. –Tomaré medidas de seguridad. Enviaré a todos los lunares a la Tierra y dejaré el reino como una verdadera fortaleza. Sólo estaremos nosotras, imposibilitando que algún otro visitante indeseado ponga los pies en la Luna.

Las niñas salieron del cuarto. Serenity quedó sola junto a su hija. Contempló a la dulce niña y luego al espejo dorado.

-Por todas las estrellas del universo… Sólo espero no haber cometido un gran error. –Sacó a la niña de la cuna y la abrazó. –Prometo que haré todo lo necesario para que tengas una larga y feliz vida. Ninguna maldición te podrá arrebatar de mi lado, mi pequeña.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí va el último capítulo. T-T El gran secreto de Serenity que explica el motivo de por qué sailor moon está condenada a luchar, por la eternidad, contra crueles enemigos.**

 **Les agradezco de antemano a todos y todas la que han seguido esta historia. :D Me gustó mucho compartir con ustedes lo que sale de mi loca cabeza. Es por ellos que les adelanto que ya estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto ;) El cual espero que tenga tanta acogida como "El secreto de la reina".**

 **Saludos!**

 **Capítulo 6: Final y principio.**

La reina contemplaba con orgullo su reino desde el cuarto piso del palacio. El silencio era tan absoluto que Serenity ya había olvidado el ruido generado por un gran conglomerado de personas.

La Luna solía contar con una población de mil personas, las cuales fueron desalojadas a la Tierra. Cuando la pequeña princesa cumplió su primer año de vida, la última familia lunar abandonó el reino.

Serenity se volvió hacia su cuarto y miró fijamente el enorme espejo dorado. Desde que había encerrado a Neherenia, hace catorce años, el espejo se volvió sombrío y tétrico. La reina no soportaba tener aquella prisión del mal, pero le repugnaba mucho más lo que la pared contenía.

-¡Madre! –Gritó con su característica simpatía la princesa. Sacando a la reina de sus pensamientos.

La futura heredera del trono lunar llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco, adornado con un bordado dorado que hacía juego con su cabello. En su mano derecha llevaba una pulsera de perlas que le regaló Venus en su cumpleaños número cinco.

-¿Qué pasó mi hermosa Serenity? –Le preguntó la reina con tono dulce. –Si bienes para que te permita ir a la Tierra, ya sabes mi respuesta.

A la reina no le gustaba que su hija viajara al planeta Tierra. En primera instancia, porque le aterraba la idea de que le ocurriera algo malo en el viaje. Tal como les pasó a sus padres, abuelos de la niña. Sin embargo, esa aprensión había quedado en segundo plano.

Su hija se escapó hace un par de meses al planeta azul y, cuando volvió, -arrastrada por Venus- la pequeña princesa le confesó que se había enamorado perdidamente de un terrestre. De nada más ni nada menos que del príncipe Endymion.

-Mamá… -Suspiró la joven. –Cómo crees. Por supuesto que no te vengo a pedir permiso para ir a la Tierra.

-Ajá…

La joven de cabellos dorados comenzó a jugar con su vestido.

-Te quería pedir permiso para… Para invitar a Endymion a la luna.

La reina estudió la situación con sumo cuidado. Sabía que su hija haría hasta lo imposible para ver a aquel terrestre. Definitivamente prefería que ambos estuvieran en su reino a que Serenity escapara otra vez en un planeta a millares de distancia.

-Está bien… -Resolvió la reina.

-¡Si! –Gritó la joven con alegría.

-Pero… -Le interrumpió la reina.

-¿Pero? –Preguntó la princesa con cautela.

-Quiero que sea la última vez que veas a ese terrestre. Serenity, hija, tu sabes que está prohibido que los lunares con sangre de Selene se relacionen con terrestres.

-Ya sé… Pero, aun así, no pude evitar enamorarme de él.

-Eres muy joven para entender que es el amor. Puede que en un futuro…

-¿Qué? –Respondió la princesa ya asteada. -¿Encontraré a otra persona? –Continuó con ironía. –Se me olvidaban los miles de hombres que hay en este reino.

La reina se mordió la mejilla.

-Además, no encuentro que esa regla sea muy justa. –Continuó a niña. –Endymion y yo nos amamos. Y el amor vale mucho más que cualquier regla tonta.

-Yo no creo que… -La reina guardó silencio al instante. No estaba en posición de criticar a su hija. Ella misma había roto una de las reglas más poderosas del universo por amor a su pequeña hija. –Pueden seguir viéndose. Pero sólo acá en la Luna. –Continuó al fin. –Ten… Ten cuidado.

-¡Gracias mamá! –La joven corrió y abrazó con fuerza a su madre. –Le diré que venga ahora mismo. Le mostraré todo. Y luego te lo presentaré. Ya verás lo maravilloso que es. –La rubia salió del cuarto de su madre a toda prisa.

Los brazos de la reina temblaban. No sabía por qué, pero un mal presentimiento comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Sacó uno de sus libros favoritos de la biblioteca del palacio y se lo llevó a su despacho privado.

Pasaron tres horas desde que comenzó a leer, olvidando todos sus problemas. Cuando una explosión hizo retumbar todo el palacio.

La reina arrojó su libro lejos, cuando una segunda explosión resonó como un rugido de ultratumba. La mujer de cabellos lateados salió a toda prisa en dirección de su cuarto.

En el trayecto escuchó por lo menos otras tres explosiones y vio caer al menos dos pilares del palacio.

Entró a su cuarto y sacó de su mesita de noche el cristal de plata. El alma cristalizada de su hija, el cual obtuvo días antes de que naciera.

La reina aprovechó de dar un vistazo a lo que ocurría a fuera. Cientos de terrestres habían llegado a la Luna armados con espadas y antorchas. Siendo liderados por una mujer pelirroja que emanaba un aura tan negra como la de Neherenia.

La mujer de los ojos plateados vio a su hija escapando, junto a Endymion, de los terrestres sublevados.

Del lado opuesto se encontraban las cuatro guardianas. Quienes, desesperadas, trataban de abrirse paso entre los humanos para llegar junto a la princesa.

-Es una hermosa fiesta. –Dijo una ronca voz femenina. –Y todo gracias a ti, reina.

La reina se volteó y vio a una figura humanoide totalmente negra. Con unos brillantes ojos rojos y sonrisas del mismo tono.

-Gracias por traerme a este mundo.

-Caos… -Balbuceó la reina. Incrédula.

La figura estalló a carcajadas.

-Aún no. Yo soy una de sus tantas formas, joven reina. Tal como Neherenia. Yo soy Metalia.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde afuera. Serenity olvidó por completo a Metalia. Volteó hacia el ventanal de su habitación, en el minuto preciso en que vio a su pequeña princesa, tomar la espada del recién fallecido Endymion, para clavársela en el vientre y perecer a su lado.

Las guerreras no corrieron mejor suerte. Una ola de terrestres aprovechó su distracción para arrojarse hacia ellas.

-Todo fue tu culpa. –Dijo Metalia. –Se te dio la oportunidad de aceptar la oscuridad y la rechazaste. Ahora ves las consecuencias. Lo perdiste todo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr descontroladamente por el rostro de la reina.

-Desde que mis padres murieron… -Dijo la reina en tono agonico. –Me sentía muy sola en este gigantesco palacio. Pensé que si tenía un bebé ese vacío que tenía en mi alma se llenaría. –Sonrió leve. –Cuando me dijeron que era infértil, la esperanza de lograr tener otra vez una familia se desvaneció… Hasta que decidí crear el portal que me llevó al caldero. –Llevó su mano izquierda al rostro. –Y al fin pude tener una familia. No solo fui madre de una maravillosa niña. El destino me dio la oportunidad de rodearme por otras tiernas jovencitas que alegraron mi vida… Pero el destino también puede ser muy cruel. –El cristal de plata comenzó a emitir un suave brillo. Y, de reojo, la reina vio llegar a las tres guerreras que protegían el sistema solar externo. –Sólo duró catorce años y medio. De los cuales viví casi siempre aterrorizada. Pero ya no más.

-De qué… -Logró decir una desconcertada Metalia.

Serenity alzó el cristal de plata. Y, afuera, los talismanes de las tres guerreras, comenzaron a resonar.

-Nos vemos en el caldero. –Anunció con calma la reina.

Afuera, una cuarta guerrera llegaba. Vestía un característico traje sailor, el cual era color morado. Aquella guerrera estaba armada con una guadaña.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! –Gritó Metalia.

-Le regalo un nuevo futuro a mi hija, a sus amigas y a su amado.

La guerrera de traje morado dio vuelta su guadaña. Lo último que recuerda la reina es calor. Un calor extremo, mesclado con una paz desconcertante.

…

-Aquello fue muy valiente. –Dijo una voz muy familiar.

La reina Serenity abrió los ojos y vio, a su lado, a la pequeña guardiana del caldero.

-¿Estas viva? –Preguntó Serenity.

-Yo soy inmortal. A diferencia tuya. –La observó. –No me gusta decir te lo dije, pero…

-Ya sé… -Murmuró la reina.

-Pero tranquila. No es tan malo pasar la eternidad acá. Ya verás como te vas acostumbrando.

La reina comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Buscando aquella estrella plateada que una vez sacó del lugar.

-No está. Ya han pasado varios milenios desde la caída del imperio lunar. Ella y sus amigas acaban de reencarnar en la Tierra.

La reina sonrió leve, mientras observaba a las millones de estrellas entrar y salir del caldero.

-Mi pequeña amaba ese planeta. Tal vez, ahora podrá ser feliz plenamente junto a sus amigas y a la persona que ama.

 **FIN.**


End file.
